<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>OPERATION P.I.Z.Z.A-R.A.C.E. by EmeraldButterfly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117688">OPERATION P.I.Z.Z.A-R.A.C.E.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldButterfly/pseuds/EmeraldButterfly'>EmeraldButterfly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Codename: Kids Next Door</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:48:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldButterfly/pseuds/EmeraldButterfly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The local pizzeria refuses to sell to kids. The same pizzeria also guarantees that is the pizza isn’t delivered in 15 minutes, the order is free.</p><p> </p><p>This is inspired by my favorite episode of the Garfield Show, The Great Pizza Race.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>OPERATION P.I.Z.Z.A-R.A.C.E.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Transmission loading...</p><p>Loading...</p><p>Loading...</p><p> </p><p>Now Playing transmission</p><p>OPERATION P.I.Z.Z.A.—R.A.C.E.</p><p>(Pizzeria<br/>
Is<br/>
Zig<br/>
Zagging<br/>
Around</p><p>Ravenously<br/>
Ambitious<br/>
Children’s<br/>
Entrapment)</p><p>Playing Transmission...</p><p>It was another beautiful Saturday. The sun wears shining, the birds were chirping and the smell of fresh-baked pizza was filling the air.</p><p>The delicious smell drifted through the air until it reached the treehouse where most of Sector V sat watching TV.<br/>
It was Numbuh 3’s turn to pick the show, which meant that Wally was in his room practicing with a punching bag. </p><p>“Come on, you’re gonna miss the 5 Hour Rainbow Monkey Marathon!”  pleaded Kuki, hugging one of her rainbow monkeys. “Pleeeeeeaaaaaase?”</p><p>”No! I’m NOT watching five cruddy hours of rainbow monkeys!”</p><p>”You can pick the next show.” Kuki offered, wanting to spend time with her <strike>boy</strike>friend.</p><p>”The wrestling match is gonna be over by then. I’m not watching 5 hours of rainbow monkeys for nothing.”</p><p>The two of them might have been there for a long time if it hadn’t been for the amazing smell coming in through the open window—and the commercial loudly playing on TV.</p><p>————————————————-</p><p>
  <em>For the best pizza in the entire world, come to the grand opening of Boss’s Pizza! If you can’t make it, we’ll deliver! Our delivery is so fast that we guarantee you’ll get your pizza in 15 minutes! If you don’t, it’s free!</em>
</p><p><br/>
Naturally, the five members of Sector V were all feeling hungrier by the minute.</p><p>”Numbuh 5 could use some pizza...” mused Abby.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m starving!” agreed Numbuh 2.</p><p>”All in favor of getting pizza, follow me!” instructed the leader.</p><p>When the kids reached the pizzeria, they were met with a large sign posted on the door.</p><p> </p><p>            ABSOLUTELY NO KIDS</p><p>               DON’T EVEN TRY</p><p> </p><p>”Maybe they don’t mean us?” tried Kuki.</p><p> </p><p>”Numbuh 3, there’s another sign that says “This goes double for all members of the Kids Next Door.”” Nigel said, annoyed that he’d come all this way for nothing.</p><p>”There are thousands of us! Maybe whoever owns the restaurant won’t even know it’s us.” argued Numbuh 4.</p><p>“There’s a picture of us next to it.” replied Nigel dryly.</p><p>”Okay, I have an idea. Follow me! I’ve been building a new 2x4 invention that’s going to be perfect for this.”</p><p>Numbuh 2 ran off, followed closely by his best friends.<br/>
<br/>
....————-//KNDrules//—————....</p><p> </p><p>”So how exactly is a microphone going to get us in?” asked Nigel, who was inspecting the little device.</p><p>”It’s not just a microphone! This is the S.O.U.N.D.B.O.X.”</p><p>Hoagie proudly held up the blueprints.</p><p>[Sonic Outputs Unlimited Noise Distorted By Operative’s eXample]</p><p>”This baby can make a recording of your voice sound like anything you want. Here, let me show you.”</p><p>Numbuh 2 clicked a red button and then spoke into the microphone.</p><p>”Kids Next Door rules!”</p><p>Grinning from ear to ear, the young pilot clicked a green button twice.</p><p>A much deeper voice played back from the tiny speakers. <strong>“Kids Next Door</strong> <strong>rules</strong>!”</p><p>”That’s amazing!” squealed Kuki, who was bouncing up and down.</p><p>”You’ve outdone yourself, Numbuh 2. Well done.” complimented Numbuh 1.</p><p>“So we sound old, but we still look like ourselves? How does that help?” asked Numbuh 4, who was playing with the settings on the SOUNDBOX.</p><p>”They deliver, remember? We can just use the phone.”</p><p>Hoagie cleared his throat and hit the little button. “Hello. I would like to order one medium pepperoni pizza. The address is  356 Oaktree Lane.”</p><p>Wally quickly dialed the number for the pizzeria and held up the phone.</p><p>”Hello. I would like to order one medium pepperoni pizza. The address is  356 Oaktree Lane.”</p><p>The voice on the SOUNDBOX seemed to be convincing enough. After the order went through, Hoagie signaled for Wally to hang up.</p><p>”Yes! We did it!”</p><p>Everyone was excited until Numbuh 5 asked one question.</p><p>”How are we gonna pay for that?”</p><p>.....————((KNDrules))————....</p><p>Exactly fourteen minutes later, a teenager with a pizza box pulled up to the curb.</p><p>”Let’s see, the address said 356 Oaktree Lane... Where is it?”</p><p>He ran up to the door of a nearby house and checked the address number on the door.</p><p>“Wait, 536?!? I’m way off!”</p><p>He ran back to his car and started to drive off, but then he noticed the other house numbers.</p><p>”Hang on, that can’t be right...”</p><p>He didn’t notice a small boy in sunglasses dart out and fix the house number back to the way it was.</p><p>Realizing his mistake, the delivery boy took another look at the house number.</p><p>”Huh. I could’ve sworn that said 536 a minute ago...”</p><p>He rang the doorbell. A moment later, the door opened and a girl in a green sweater held up a stopwatch.</p><p>”15 minutes and 17 seconds! We get a free pizza!” demanded a boy in an orange hoodie, who immediately opened the box and helped himself to a slice.</p><p>The pizza didn’t last long. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I’m still hungry.”</p><p>“Me too!”</p><p>”Same here.”</p><p><br/>
“I should’ve ordered a large instead of a medium.” Hoagie admitted. After a second, he sat up and grabbed the phone.</p><p>....————KNDRULES———/—....</p><p>The delivery boy the pizzeria sent over arrived with two minutes to spare. He was pretty sure that since he already knew where the house was he wouldn’t be late this time.</p><p>After a few steps down the front walkway, it got really hard to walk. Looking down, he realized that the sidewalk seemed to be covered in...chocolate syrup?</p><p>The thick sugary liquid was like glue. It took forever for the unfortunate delivery boy to pry his shoes off of the concrete.</p><p>Walking through the grass, he finally made it to the doorbell. Maybe this time—</p><p>The kid in the orange jacket opened the door again. “Sixteen minutes and two seconds. Pizza’s free.”</p><p>.......————/...- -KNDrules- -.\————....</p><p>When the same address ordered a <em>third</em> pizza, the manager was not happy.</p><p>An angry Mr. Boss picked a different employee to drop off the pizza.</p><p>”And don’t be late!” he shouted as the teenager scrambled into her car as fast as she could.</p><p>Remembering her friend’s story about the weird sidewalk, she decided to run through the grass. She was just a few feet from the door when a massive crowd of hamsters swarmed and stole the pizza!</p><p>”Hey, get back here with that!”</p><p>She chased after the hamsters, who were already around the corner with the pizza box.</p><p>Five minutes later, a very breathless employee of Boss’s Pizza rang the doorbell.</p><p>She was greeted by a girl with a stopwatch who was blowing a bubble with her gum.</p><p>”Sorry, just missed it.”</p><p> </p><p>10 PIZZAS LATER</p><p><br/>
“You can’t seriously tell me that ONE house is giving you all that trouble!”</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Boss was furious. He had already had a lot of complaints about the “no kids” policy in the chain of restaurants, but this was way more annoying than a buhmillion kids whining at the door.</p><p>”Uh Boss, the telephone’s ringing again.”</p><p>”Don’t tell me it’s THAT house again.” he muttered.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>“Fine. I’ll do it myself. It’s not that hard!”</p><p>——-/———-//:KNDrules:\\————|———</p><p>“Man, this one’s taking a really long time to get here!” complained Tommy, who had come over when he heard about the free pizza.</p><p>”Numbuh 5 thinks you might have gone a little too far with the quicksand.”</p><p>The doorbell rang. Numbuh 4 went to get it.</p><p> </p><p>”29 minutes and 19 seconds? Are you even trying now?”</p><p>”Wait a minute! It’s YOU!”</p><p>Wally gulped nervously.</p><p>————-/———KNDrules———\—————</p><p>“Well, at least the restaurant serves kids now!” said Numbuh 3 cheerfully, her arms covered in soapy water.</p><p>“Aw, shut up.” muttered Numbuh 4. “How long do we have to stay here and wash these cruddy dishes?”</p><p>”Our deal says that I start letting you kids in after all of you earn back enough money to pay for all those pizzas. Now get back to work!”</p><p> </p><p>END TRANSMISSION</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please read and give me some reviews! Constructive criticism is welcome.</p><p>In other news, there’s a Kickstarter fund for the new G:KND show! I’ll post the link as soon as I can.</p><p> </p><p>As always, Kids Next Door rules!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>